


Sit Back, Relapse Again

by Jae_Mackenzie



Series: Double Bubble Disco Queen [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, sexy sandwich time baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Mackenzie/pseuds/Jae_Mackenzie
Summary: Goodneighbor is home to the sexiest ghoul and merc in the commonwealth and Nora is lucky enough to get to travel and hook up with them both. It helps that Hancock was already very well versed in MacCready before Nora wandered in. They're friends. Good friends. That kiss and fuck indiscriminately. Nora and Hancock run out one night to pick up more booze and rad-x. MacCready waits up for them.





	Sit Back, Relapse Again

Nora grinned watching her men walk into the room. She was splayed out on the couch her vaultsuit tactfully unzipped enough to reveal an ample amount of her cleavage. The two of them drove her absolutely wild. MacCready was strong and lean with hands that were rifle calloused and knew exactly where to touch you. And Hancock? He was so warm and strong and every inch of his delightful body was pleasantly scarred and textured which was amazing during sex and fuck she couldn't get over what he could do with his mouth. And the two of them together? She could watch them for hours. She had some big plans for the three of them, but needed more rad-x, and maybe some booze. When they saw her they froze in their tracks.

MacCready's jaw hung open, "Nora, are you gonna go out like that?" He asked unable to raise his eyes off her chest. 

Hancock snorted, "Damn right she is. I like showing our girl off." Nora laughed breezily and stretched languidly to her feet. She let Hancock take her by the hand and twirl her around and into a kiss. "Come on, lets get this freakshow on the road."

MacCready grinned at the two of you a twinge of jealousy flicking across his face. "Well Hancock you are the coolest Ghoul in the Commonwealth."

Hancock scoffed. "MacCready...Don't wait up." He joked knowing how much the Merc liked to be woken-up with kisses and such. 

 Nora shook her head. "Actually, both of you are gonna wait up for me. I'm gonna run over to Daisy's for more rad-x and some booze." The men smirked at each other and quickly settled in on the couch while she went to leave, "Oh and boys? Feel free to get started without me."

When Nora returned she heard low moans from upstairs, they really had gotten a head start. She popped a rad-x into her mouth and stripped out of her vaultsuit, taking a beer with her upstairs. 

The scene she walked in on was almost picturesque. MacCready was spread out back against the bed eyes screwed shut, Hancock nestled between his thighs. Hearing MacCready's breathless moans caused a hot coil to gather in her core.

"Now isn't that a nice sight?" She crooned teasingly taking a deep drink of her beer. Hancock released MacCready's cock with a 'pop', and smirked at Nora.

"He's all ready for ya' sunshine." The Ghoul said in a raspy low voice. Nora knew the routine and crawled on top of the Mercenary. Nora bit her lip as she eased herself down on his throbbing member. She took a minute to adjust to his size and then began rolling her hips. 

Hancock had gone into the bedside cabinet for the jar of lube. He was already close from before and felt precum seep from his cock as he slicked up. He clucked his tongue before lining up against Nora's ass taking the time to knead her curves with his hands before slowly entering her other hole. 

The filthy moans and groans she made as he slowly stretched and entered her made his  cock twitch inside her. Nora adored feeling both of them thrusting and pulsing inside her. Being taken by two men had always been a fantasy for her even prewar but the freedom in the wasteland allowed her to explore all sorts of fantasies she never did more than dream of. The feeling of their hands grasping her breasts, and sides, and ass between harsh and deep kisses soon sent her over the edge spiraling into a loud moan and spasms the milked her companions into their own orgasms. 

Hancock pulled out of Nora slowly letting her adjust to the absence of his length. He moved up on the bed beside them, waiting to readjust until they could nestle Nora between their chests a tangled mess of limbs and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you just read? Remember to leave Kudos, comment and subscribe so you know when more parts are uploaded! And as always requests are open! Nothing is too detailed or off limits! ~See you next time!


End file.
